1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to fastener feeders such as screw feeders and, specifically, to a fastener feeder comprising a blocker that can screen out unwanted fasteners.
2. Description of Related Art
In manufacturing, fasteners such as screws are commonly used when assembling products. To speed production, screw feeder machines are employed. Typically, a worker obtains a screw from a screw feeder and applies the screw to the product with an electric screwdriver. In loading screw feeders, mishaps can occur where similar but different screws are accidentally loaded into the same screw feeder and the worker is unaware of the situation. In such case, the worker may damage the product when the worker applies the wrong screw to the product with the electric screwdriver.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a fastener feeder that can overcome the shortcomings described.